Do I Have To?
by JesterChester
Summary: Paily One-shot. Paige and Emily discuss Paige's math grade and then they have unexpected visitors.


**This is my first Paily one shot, I hope you like it.**

"I'm just gonna quit." Paige said with a shrug, as she walked into my bedroom and fell face first onto my bed like it was the most natural action in the world. In her case, it was because this had been her routine everyday this week. I set my duffle bag down on the floor and crossed my arms over my chest, watching, as Paige stayed on my bed, flat on her stomach, unmoving for a whole two minutes.

"Okay drama queen, get up." I said walking over and trying to lift her body up. She groaned and stayed there unmoving. "Paige what is up with you?" I asked her. I sat down next to her body and nudged her shoulder with my knee.

"I think I'm just gonna quit school." Paige mumbled into my sheets. I pushed her shoulder, forcing her to roll over onto her back. I starred at her until she looked away, unable to handle my curious gaze.

"Is it math?" I asked her, leaning over her body and pulling her backpack up onto the bed and unzipping the back compartment. I was halfway through rummaging when Paige stopped me. I knew she was shy about her grades, but it was only math and science that she struggled with, which was why I was so confused about her disinterest in getting a tutor. "Paige?"

"I got a C- on the last test. Ms. Phillips said she wouldn't tell coach as long as I did better on the next test." Paige's facial expression changed as soon as mine did. She grabbed her backpack and tossed it on the ground. "No." I cocked my head to the side and smirked. "I said no Emily."

"I didn't even say anything Paige." I replied innocently.

"You didn't have to Em, I know what you're thinking. And the answer is no." Paige said with the same determined look on her face she always wore before any of our swim races. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back against my headrest.

"That's fine with me; I was expecting to anchor the 400 free anyway." Paige and I had been dating for a few months, which meant I knew exactly how to get under her skin. It didn't take much, she was competitive, so mentioning swimming would always get her riled up.

"Getting a little cocky there aren't you Fields?" I couldn't tell whether to be turned on or slightly intimidated by Paige's words and the stare she was giving me. She sat up on her knees and slid over so that she was kneeling in front of me on the bed.

"I don't have to be cocky to win." I told her being sure not to break eye contact. "But I mean I could just cruise on through if you get another C on your next math test." Paige rested her hands on my knees and groaned.

"Do I have to?" She wined.

"Hey you're the one getting graded here." I reminded her. "Plus I was under the impression that you and Spencer were friends." Paige slid me closer to her so that she was kneeling between my legs and her hands were still gripping my thighs.

"We are…I guess, but she still sort of scares me." Paige said as if she was bothered by even admitting it. I raised an eyebrow forcing her to continue. "I kinda feel like she's always the one looking out for you."

"And I suppose that's your job?" I questioned.

"No, I know that you can look out for yourself, but she doesn't have to be your superhero." I could see that Paige was blushing and I knew it was because sometimes talking about our relationship made her nervous. She was still coming into her own, and so was I, but this side of her was the side I loved most.

"She's not my superhero, Paige, you are." I told her lifting her chin gently. "And you saved her butt, so she owes you one." I said with a smile. Paige still didn't look too happy about the idea of Spencer tutoring her. "How do I make you feel better about this?" I asked her. She looked up at me and I saw the light glimmer in her eye. I gripped the front of her shirt and smiled pulling her towards me.

Her lips were gentle like always, the taste of _Big Red_ gum always lingered on her tongue. I could tell that Paige wanted to take control as soon as her hands began gripping my thighs tighter. I let her tongue dominate mine; I ran my fingers through her hair, still slightly damp from swim practice.

She pulled my body closer to hers, and before I knew it she was laying on top of me, her hand slipping under my shirt and her teeth gently biting down on my lower lip. I didn't even realize that I'd moaned until Paige smiled into the kiss and my cheeks started warming up. I don't know how but I found my body reacting in ways that I didn't even understand. I wanted her, and I knew I wanted her, I just didn't know how to make her go further.

"Oh my fucking Jesus!" Wait, was that…Spencer? I heard my bedroom door slam shut and hysterical screaming on the other side. Paige and I immediately jumped up and fixed our clothes.

"For the love of-…fuck my life…Hanna you're supposed to knock!" I could hear Spencer yelling on the other side of the door, but I didn't realize that Hanna was here too.

"Okay well excuse me for thinking that they'd be doing their homework. I didn't think they'd be having sex." Paige's face turned crimson red and I face palmed as I listened to my friends banter on the other side of the door.

"We can hear you!" I shouted.

"Sorry Emily, we can come back if you want us to." Oh so Aria was here too? Great. I fixed Paige's shirt for her and wiped off her lips, while she fixed my bra strap and ran her fingers through my hair. We gave simultaneous thumbs up before I stood up and walked over to my door. I opened it and there were my three friends standing there with three very distinct different facial expressions.

Aria was trying to put on a fake smile, Spencer still had her eyes covered, and Hanna was peeking into my room to look at Paige. "Hey guys, sorry I didn't know you were coming over-."

"Yes we know that now." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Come in." Aria was holding two pizzas and Hanna had a movie in her hand. Spencer was empty handed but I could tell that she was practically bursting at the seams. She definitely had something to say. "What?" I asked Spencer as Hanna and Aria went over to talk to Paige, and start eating.

"Oh nothing." Spencer lied.

"For a girl who watches excessive re-runs of Law and Order and has a mom for a lawyer, you're a lousy liar." I told her.

"Sorry I'm not a little more enthusiastic about catching Paige with her tongue down your throat, next time I'll bring breath mints and we can all join in." Sometimes I hated Spencer's sarcasm, but right now I despised it. Why couldn't she just be happy for me? I could tell she sensed my displeasure because her face softened. "I'm sorry, I just can't stop being suspicious of everyone. I just worry so much about you guys. I feel like a mom." I warmly touched Spencer's arm.

"Well I have a mom, I just need a friend, okay?" Spencer nodded.

"Plus I should be a little more grateful, Paige did go all Batman on the train and save my ass. I totally owe her one." Spencer said looking over my shoulder at Paige.

"I'm glad you said that." I told Spencer before turning around and sitting down on my bed next to Paige.

"Wait what does that mean? Em? What does that mean?" Spencer said almost like she wasn't going to stop staring at me until I answered her.

"It means Paige meet your new tutor." I said with a smile. "Oh and by the way guys next time when you show up at my house unannounced knocking is probably a good idea."

"Noted." Aria said as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Yeah we don't need to be preparing for an engagement just yet, I don't even have a blandiloquence prepared yet." We all turned to look at Hanna all with equally confused glances.

"What the…" Paige started.

"You guys always underestimate me, one day it's gonna get exhausting." Hanna said with a smile. "By the way Paige, nice boxers."


End file.
